The invention relates to a table susceptible of being extended with a simple, rapid operation; particularly, the table presents at least one or two flaps, or even four flaps, hinged thereto and susceptible of being lowered or raised to be coplanar with the table.
This and other objects and advantages will be illustrated in the following description and in the accompanying drawing.
The table herein described is mobily and angularly mounted on a vertical rotation axis with respect to a fixed base. An articulated rod forms the strut and is articulated on ball joints under the or each flap at a distance from the hinge connecting the flap to the table and to a support of the base at a distance from the mobile angular axis of the table; furthermore, means are provided to fasten the flap or by each flap at least in the raised position to the level of the table. By turning the table in one direction, the ball joint connecting the flap is distanced from said rotation axis and raises the flap, while by turning the table in the opposite direction, said joint moves closer to said rotation axis and the flap is lowered.
In a practical embodiment, the articulated rod, or each of the articulated rods, presents a joint of the cardan type on each of the two ends, with two crossed joint axes and a coaxial joint to the rod itself.
More specifically, each cardan joint can comprise one axis orthogonal to the flap which is respectively orthogonal to the table top and an axis which is orthogonal to the previous axis and orthogonal to the axis of the rod.
More simply, nut-ball joints can be used.
Fastening means can comprise a column, which is solidly fastened to the table top and internal to the base, presenting a sector profile with two notches cooperating with a fastening device, which is connected to the base and can be advantageously operated by pedal. Said fastening device can elastically rest on said sector profile and clip into either one or the other of the two end of stroke housings in either direction, whereby defining a coplanar position of the flap with respect to the table and a position of exclusion. Said fastening device can be arranged to stop the table in a position of exclusion, in which the flap or the flaps are slanted downwards towards the column in a position which does not hinder a person sitting at the table arranged in reduced configuration.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.